


Steamy morning

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Basically what the title says, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Oi, thanks for practically throwing me out.” - he laughed.“Well either that, or you stay for 2 minutes and let me have my ways with you.” - he said licking his lips.“That desperate?”“You have no idea.”Or...Robert has to rush off to Hotten, but he has a few minutes to spare... only for Aaron.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert didn't want to wake up, or more like didn't want to leave their bed. Aaron's warm body was pressing against him, and everything was so peaceful. Until his alarm went off. He groaned as he turned on his back, with his phone in his hands.

 

“What time is it?” - asked Aaron still half asleep.

 

“Early.”

 

“How early?”

 

“Really early.” - he sighed, placing the phone on his bedside table. - “I have 4 meetings in Hotten, and none of them is gonna be a quick chat.” - he said as he tried to sit up, only he couldn't. Aaron's arm sneaked around his middle, holding him in place. 

 

“No.” - he said simply, trying to pull Robert closer, or at least trying to get himself closer to Robert's body. 

 

“What do ya mean no? Aaron I have to get up.” - said Robert chuckling, while he tried to free himself from his embrace. 

 

“Oh I'd say you're up already.” - smirked Aaron with eyes still closed, as his hand moved past Robert's stomach, then the waistband of his pants. - “I thought so.” - he said to himself as he stroked him a few times.

 

“Hmm.” - moaned Robert placing his hand on Aaron's – “I can't believe I'm about to ruin this, but I really don't have the time.”

 

“You're turning down sex?” - asked Aaron pushing his body up, looking at Robert.

 

“I'm gonna make it up to you.” - he said giving him a quick peck on the lips. -”But I really have to go. I don't want to sit there all day. I wanna come home to you as soon as possible.” - he smiled. 

 

“Arghh, fine. I was too tired for it anyway.” - he mumbled with his head buried into the pillow. 

 

Robert went to grab a quick shower, and when he came back all dressed up, Aaron was on his side of the bed, not quite awake yet.

 

“What are your plans for today?” - he asked as he put the finishing touches to his hair. 

 

“Not much.” - groaned Aaron finally getting out of bed. - “Liv wants to spend the day with Gabby, and I know you promised Diane some Seb time, but I'd rather just be with him, doing nothing all day.” - he said standing behind Robert.

 

“Sounds good.” - he smiled turning around and putting his arms around Aaron's waist. - “I would stay for a coffee but....”

 

“I know you have to go.” - he smiled. - “But have something from the cafe, seems like you're gonna need all the energy you can get.”

 

“Oh I know, the meetings...”- he started. - “And then there's you.” - he added.

 

“What?” - asked Aaron. He completely forgot their earlier conversation. 

 

“You know? I kinda ruined your morning plans, so I have to make it up to you later.” - he winked. 

 

“Oh yeah, right.” - he grinned. - “Speaking of...”– he said looking up and down Robert's body. - “You really need to go now.” - he said pushing him towards the door.

 

“Oi, thanks for practically throwing me out.” - he laughed. 

 

“Well either that, or, you stay for 2 minutes and let me have my ways with you.” - he said licking his lips. 

 

“That desperate?”

 

“You have no idea.” 

 

Robert looked at his watch, thinking. - “So my first meeting is at 8:10am. Right now it's 7:15am, and I need at least 40 minutes, more or less to get there, including traffic.” - Aaron waited, with a confused face, then Robert surprised him with a sudden kiss. - “Alright I might have a spare 10 minutes. Make it good Dingle.”

 

“How romantic.” - he laughed stroking Robert's arms.

 

“I'm not kidding, I don't have much time. On your knees. Now.” - demanded Robert.

 

“No time for foreplay then.” - mumbled Aaron as he kissed Robert on more time before he got on his knees. - “Will ya return the favor or it's just me pleasuring you then you're going, and I have to take care of it myself?” - he asked as he started stroking Robert. 

 

“Make it quick and I do anything you want.” - said Robert as he pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yeah, within that....8 minutes I have left.” - he moaned. 

 

“Then I better make you come fast, right?” - asked Aaron smirking.

 

“You better.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Seb time

Did Aaron cancel his afternoon client to have some quality time with Seb? Yes he did. Did he ask Diane to bring him to the scrapyard coz he wanted to take him for a ride first? Also yes. He just wanted to spend some time with the little boy, and he didn't even try to hide that.

 

Mr Martins whom he met a few months ago on a fancy scrap meeting, just finished signing the contract when Diane walked in holding Seb. - “Oh, sorry pet, we're early aren't we?” - she asked smiling. As soon as Seb saw Aaron he tried his best to get out of Diane's arms. He was kicking with his little legs and pointing at Aaron with a goofy smile on his face.

 

“No, you're alright. Mr Martins just signed a contract with us.” - said Aaron, as Diane handed Seb to him, - “Hiya mate.” - he smiled at the boy.

 

“Please call me Robert.” - said the man.

 

“Oh, that's my step son's name too.” - chuckled Diane – “Which reminds me, he told me to tell you to call him.

 

“Why what's wrong?” - asked Aaron panicking already. Diane couldn't answer coz the phone in the office went off.

 

“Sorry I need to get this.” - he said to Mr Martins before he adjusted Seb on his hip, then he picked up. - “Hallo.” - he answered. 

 

“Finally!” - he heard Robert groaning at the end of the line.

 

“Robert? Diane just told me you wanted me to call you. What's wrong?”

 

“What's wrong? I tell you what! Where's your phone? I've called you at least 10 times!”

 

“I must've left it at home, why? You alright?” - he asked with concern.

 

“Course I am, I just wanted to ask you how's your day going. And to tell you that I might be home a little bit later than I thought.”

 

“Oh, let me guess, a last minute meeting?”

 

“Yeah, but if I can get this one, that would be really good for the business. Okay, sorry but I've gotta go I might call you later. You better pick up!”

 

“Fine, see you at home.” - he laughed. - “Sorry, family.” - he told before he looked up. Seb was still in his arms and Diane's hand was on the handle, she was just about to go. 

 

“Alright pet, I gotta get going, his stuff is right here, have a nice day.”

 

Once they were alone Robert – Mr Martins – turned to Aaron. - “So Robert is your....”

 

“Husband.” - said Aaron ready to start a fight, or tear up the contract if needed – “Why? Is it a problem?”

 

“Oh heavens no.” - laughed the man. - “I just wanted to meet him.” - he said and for some reason Aaron believed him.

 

“Why?” - he asked.

 

 

“Well he's well known in the business industry, and I was curious. It didn't even occurred to me that I'll be doing business with his husband.” - he smiled. 

 

“He's also my business partner, so I'm sure you're gonna run into him at some point.”

 

“I hope so. Well, if you'll excuse me, I also have to go, have another contract to sign at London, and it looks like your son needs all your attention.” - he smiled pointing at Seb. He was looking at Aaron as he tried to get his hands on his face. He liked his beard. 

 

“Yeah, he's a handful.” - he smiled at Seb, before he looked at his new client. - “Well, it was nice doing business with you... Robert.”

 

“Likewise Aaron.” - he nodded smiling as the shook hands. - “See you at the next big scrap meeting.” 

 

“Yeah, I'm sure we'll be there.” - As soon as the man left the scrapyard Aaron let out a sigh then he looked at Seb. - “You are a mischief. I have no idea how you charm everyone.” - he said poking his nose. - “Alright, let's go. We have the whole afternoon to ourselves.” 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Robert got home earlier than he expected. It was only 6pm. The Mill was quiet. The first thing he noticed was one of Seb's toys lying on the floor. Then as he got closer to the sofa he saw the most adorable view. Aaron asleep on the couch cuddling Seb, who was also asleep. They looked so peaceful. Robert couldn't help but smile as he got his phone out to memorize the moment. After he snapped a few photos Seb started to stir. Aaron didn't open his eyes but his hold tightened around the boy as he started to rock him gently.

 

“Shh, it's alright Sebby. Let's kip for a few more minutes, then I make you a bottle, right? Maybe daddy will be home by then.”

 

Robert was still grinning when he saw Aaron sit up slowly, trying not to wake Seb. - “Hey.” - he smiled.

 

“How long have you been there?”- asked Aaron whispering.

 

“Not that long, but long enough to catch you two sleeping soundly.” - he chuckled.

 

“We had quite a day.” - smiled Aaron. - “He wore me out.”

 

“Yeah Diane said you monopolized him earlier than planned.”

 

“I told you this morning. I wanted him here with me....”

 

“Doing nothing. Yeah I remember.” - he laughed.

 

“Alright, let me feed him, then I'm all yours.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Of course, since you have some making up to do.”

 

“I knew you would mention that.” - he smirked. - “Don't keep me waiting.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron finnaly have some alone time in the bedroom.

“Your son is a greedy git.” - said Aaron laughing as he came down the stairs holding an empty bottle, and a grinning Seb.

 

“I thought you were putting him down.” - said Robert as he looked up from his dinner.

 

“Yeah, so did I.” - he said sitting down placing Seb on his lap. 

 

“You're not hungry?” - asked Robert offering him a plate.

 

“Nah, I ate before.”

 

“Alright, so we're gonna have a midnight feast after a couple rounds of sex?” - he laughed.

 

“Probably.” - answered Aaron shaking his head as he smirked. - “But before that, we need to take care of this one.” - he added talking to Seb. - “Right? Coz you need to go to sleep so daddy can start his making up.” - he whispered. Seb chuckled at him, totally not understanding a word, but Aaron didn't mind. When he looked back up at Robert he met with a pair of doting eyes. He looked utterly besotted. - “What?”

 

“Nothing.” - he smiled. - “It's just, seeing you with him, makes me fall in love with you even more, and I never thought it was possible.” 

 

“Shut up, soft lad.” - he said blushing - “Your dad is a sentimental fool.” - he whispered to Seb and the little boy started giggling. - “See? He agrees.”

 

“Course he does.” - scoffed Robert - “You two are as bad as each other.” - he said standing up. Seb immediately wanted his father's attention so he reached out making grabby hands at him.

 

“Think he wants you.” -said Aaron as he stood up, handing over him to Robert. - “I do the washing up, you go and put him down.....if you can.”

 

“Alright, see you upstairs.”

 

Ten minutes later Aaron was just about to go after Robert when Liv got home. He chatted with her for a few minutes, then excused himself, saying they want an early night with Robert. Liv joked about getting her headphones out just in case, but she was happy to see his brother content like this. When Aaron finally got to their bedroom Robert was standing there in nothing but boxers. He wasn't facing Aaron and was just about to put on a shirt when he stopped him.

 

“Oi.” - he said touching his shoulder. - “Leave it. I'm only gonna take it off anyway.” - he stepped closer with his eyes fell on Robert's lips. 

 

He kissed him softly before he went back and locked the door. - “Just to be safe.” - he added smiling.

 

“Did I hear Liv?” - asked Robert moving around,, folding his clothes. He was such a neat freak. 

 

“Yeah, she's home. I think she's gonna watch something crap downstairs, then probably hide in her room until tomorrow.” - he chuckled.

 

“Oh just the usual then.” - said Robert laughing.

 

“Seb asleep?”

 

“Yeah. You were right. Tonight I was the one with the magic touch.”

 

“He missed you, and he saw my ugly mug all day. Think he preferred a changed view.” - he smiled as Robert stepped closer to him.

 

“Don't be daft, he adores you.” - he whispered as he placed his hand on Aaron's cheek.

 

“And I adore him.” - he smiled to himself. Robert never stopped touching his face, his hand was sliding down to Aaron's neck, then after a second he got his other hand on him as well, kissing him hard.

 

“I want you.” - whispered Robert as he kissed his way down Aaron's neck. - “I want you.” - he repeated as he pulled him closer. He let Aaron lead the way until he felt the edge of the bed behind him. He sat down and watched as Aaron unbuckled his belt, took off his jeans, and straddled him. There was no time to think as he got his lips on Robert's. - “Hard already?” - moaned Robert feeling Aaron griding down on him.

 

“I've been waiting for this all day.” - answered Aaron a little out of breath.

 

“The waiting's over.” - said Robert then he took of Aaron's shirt, tossed it on the floor, and turned them over so he was on top of him. Aaron's legs fell open in an instant, making room for Robert. 

 

“I want your mouth on me.” - moaned Aaron, hands already in Robert's hair. He knew what Aaron meant but he wanted to torture him first, so he dropped open mouth kisses over his torso, before he got his lips on his nipple. His hand reached Aaron's boxers palming him through it, but the pressure was not enough, not nearly enough, and after a while he heard his name falling from Aaron's mouth, wanting more. - “Robert....Robert...just, please. I need you.”

 

Hearing his soft plea, Robert couldn't resist him any longer. He pulled off the only remaining piece of clothing that stood between them... slowly, getting closer to his crotch. Aaron felt Robert's breath against his skin as he started stroking him. - “I'm all yours. I've got you.”

 


End file.
